


From Friends to Lovers

by Cedara



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Plot What Plot, yuletide2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Alexis Castle meets Kate Beckett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> The story is set in the future. I hope you don't mind that I made Alexis a cop. :-)

When Special Agent Alexis Castle and her partner Stephen Dougherty went towards Homicide at the 12th precinct in New York, Alexis remembered the few times she'd been here while her dad was shadowing Detective Beckett. Back then, she'd been disappointed that the relationship between Kate Beckett and her dad hadn't worked out, as Alexis had loved having her around. For a slight moment, she wondered if Kate Beckett would've approved of her being snatched up by the Feds. Her father had been pleased - still was, which made it hard not to tell him anything about work when she was able to spend time with him. Besides, just like Beckett, her father was partly to blame for Alexis accepting the FBI's offer.

“You okay, Alex?” her partner asked.

“I'm good. We should ask for the captain's office,” she answered.

“Yeah,” Stephen agreed.

* * *

“Just have a seat,” the young man in the uniform told them, as they were led into the office. “The captain should be here in a sec.”

“Thank you, Jones,” Alexis heard a female voice that sounded rather familiar. The person behind the voice belonged to walked into the office and they both stood up.

“Sorry, something...” Kate Beckett started, then stopped as she noticed Alexis, surprise evident in her face. “Is that really you, Alexis?”

Wearing a rather formal suit, her hair bound to a tight knot at the back of her head, Kate looked a bit older than Alexis remembered, but it still was her, despite the change in title.

“It's Special Agent Castle now, Captain Beckett,” Alexis smiled, trying to be formal, despite wanting to just hug Kate. “But yeah, Kate, it's still me.” Taking over the introductions, she added, “This is my partner Agent Dougherty.” Stephen looked at her oddly, which meant that she'd have to fend off a lot of questions later, but her partner caught himself quickly before he shook hands with Beckett.

“And you're here because of Charlotte Walter's death,” Kate threw in, picking up at Alexis' cue as she had caught the look Dougherty had given his colleague. Picking up a card from a box on her desk, she handed it to Alexis with a smile. “You have to call me later, yeah?” As Alexis agreed, she walked back into the bullpen. “C'mon, I'll introduce you to the primary detective.”

* * *

After playing phone tag over the course of the next months, Alexis was invited to dinner in Beckett's apartment. She knew well, though, that this wasn't 'catching up' anymore, but rather a meeting of two friends who renewed their acquaintance via long late night phone calls when they couldn't make time to meet up properly.

While Kate was finishing up the last touches on their dinner, Alexis casually peeked around the apartment. There were bookshelves in the living room, a corner which held a few pictures of Kate's family (she recognized Kate's dad easily), one of Kate, Alexis and Alexis' dad on the book release of the third 'Nikki Heat' novel and an older one that had Kate, Esposito, Ryan and a few other people that Alexis didn't recognize in it. The most interesting one though was one of Kate flanked by Esposito and Ryan. Kate was holding a baby in her arms, looking rather worn out but smiling. Esposito and Ryan were grinning broadly at Kate and at the bundle in her arms.

Dinner was excellent and as they were sitting on Kate's comfortable couch, drinking wine and chatting afterwards, the companionship took a rather unexpected turn when their talk turned intimate. In hindsight, Alexis presumed later, probably because they both were a bit tipsy.

Alexis eyed Kate speculatively, biting her bottom lip, as she leaned towards her friend.

“You want to ask me something?” Kate asked, smiling.

“Just to satisfy my curiosity - the baby picture.”

“Oh, Jocelyn!” Kate smiled. “I'm her surrogate mother and godmother. Esposito and Ryan are her fathers.”

“Seriously?” Alexis was surprised.

“It was quite weird with them for a few years, but it turned out for the best when they got married to each other.”

“Wow. And you never..?”

“No,” Kate answered, “So...,” she grinned. “Tell me your dirty secrets!”

Alexis laughed, but answered anyway. “Not much to tell. There were a few boyfriends and some girlfriends, but nothing long term.”

“Girlfriends, huh?” Kate asked curiously, turning closer to Alexis. “So what's your type?”

“Smart, tall, good to talk to and nice to look at,” she met Kate's gaze. “I don't even mind if she's older than me...” At that point, Alexis saw something in Kate's eyes that changed everything. She never knew what made her do it, but a second later, she kissed Kate - and Kate kissed back.

When they finally came up to breathe, Kate muttered, “We shouldn't...”

“I want you,” Alexis said, kissing her hungrily as they proceeded towards Kate's bedroom.

Clothes were shed quickly, yet they took their time for long hot kisses in between. As they had divested each other of their clothing and Kate lay on her bed, her long hair drawing exquisite lines on the cotton, Alexis joined her and began mapping out Kate's body with her mouth, focused on finding her lover's erotic spots. All the while, Alexis' hand was busy with another part of Kate's body, circling her lover's clit with the wetness from inside her lover's body. As Alexis noticed that Kate's breathing was speeding up further, she focused her ministrations, inserting another finger into her lover's vagina, intent on finding the g-spot. As she added a third finger, circling them, Alexis felt Kate's body clenching around her and Kate came.

“God, where did you learn that?” Kate asked, turning to Alexis as she finally got her breath back.

“Trade secret,” Alexis smiled.

“Oh, yeah?” Kate grinned. “I am _so_ going to eat you up, you minx.”

Alexis laughed. “Promises, promises.”

It didn't take long, but Alexis knew that Kate Beckett very much did what she promised to.

(end)


End file.
